


Rose Briar

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby's first smut, Based on the Sweety Captivation card set, Bottom Yaotome Gaku, M/M, Some Plot, sex without feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: “What’s your name?” Ryu asked as he worked his way up the demon’s back, trying not to clip his wings. They were quite large, larger than the average demon but that must be one of the perks of being royalty.“What’s with the sudden interest? Falling for me already?”“I do like to know the names of the people I sleep with.” Another branch was cut.“So you do this kinda thing often? Naughty boy.”“Answer my question.”The Demon King stayed silent for a while, and Ryu wondered if he overstepped a boundary. “Gaku. My name is Gaku.”“Well then,” Ryu snipped the last branch off “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gaku.”
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Rose Briar

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I had expected for my first GakuRyu but here we are
> 
> Horny Brain took over for like, three days after the Sweety Captivation card previews where released and I gave into my own temptation and wrote this. Since I have a) never had sex, b) have no desire to have sex or c) am not romantically or sexually attracted to men I had to rely on other NSFW fics to get a generalized idea about what to do for this, which I find odd given the large amount of pornographic content I consume. I apologize if this isn't very good. Baby steps

The sound of Ryu’s boots clattered against the stone flooring of the castle. The accompanying clacking of heels joined him as they both made their way to the dungeon. The armorclad guards paid no mind to the two travelers as they wondered deeper and deeper. Ryu could hear some of them whisper a prayer as they passed.

“Are you sure this is safe Ryunosuke?” His companion asked as they grew closer and closer to their desired prisoner.

“Completely my Queen. We have him tied from head to toe in rose briar, his one weakness. He can’t do anything to us.” Ryu’s comment seemed to settle the nervous monarch just a bit.

“How ironic is it for such a vial man to have such a beautiful weakness.” The queen remarked for no one else but herself. Ryu could understand the Queen’s words. After all, he is the reason she had to take the throne at the tender age of 18.

A few days ago the former king had been assassinated in his sleep. With the help of the Archangel Tenn, they managed to identify that the poison used to kill him came from a flower that only grew in the Demon Realm. Ryu, the Archangel Tenn and some of his best men had managed to track down the assassins that dealt the poison but instead of catching them, they caught someone better. The Demon King himself. How or why he was there for the assassination of his beloved King was beyond Ryu; but in the end he had been wrapped up in briar by Archangel Tenn and transferred to the first available cell of the dungeon furthest from the entrance. Couldn’t risk him escaping after all.

The two stopped in front of the cell holding the Demon King. Inside his cell the Demon King sat on his knees, his arms tied back to the wall by briar to hold him in place. As a precautionary measure the bars of the cell had also been wrapped in rose briar. The Queen stood behind Ryu, wanting to distance herself from her father’s killer as much as possible.

The Demon King looked up at his captors and smirked. “Well well well, isn’t it my lucky day? Visited not only by the best knight in the human realm but also the beautiful Princess Tsumugi. Where’s your little angel friend?”

“It’s Queen Tsumugi to you. And Archangel Tenn has more important matters to attend to.” She rebutted, voice as cold as ice. It was enough to send shivers down Ryu’s spine, but he doubted that the Demon King felt a thing from her words. She was like a rabbit compared to the amount of power he had, should he be unbounded. A few icy words were nothing compared to his icy heart.

“Right, my apologies. I forgot about what happened to your dear daddy. But I am quite upset that the angel isn’t here. I wanted to hear him threaten to gag me with thorns again. That was quite exciting you know.”

Queen Tsumugi frowned and took a deep breath. Once she had composed herself she looked at Ryu. “I’m sorry Ryunosuke, you’ll have to do this interrogation on your own. I don’t think I can stand looking at this vile creature any more.”

“Of course Your Highness. I’ll find you when we’re done.” With a gentle nod, Queen Tsumugi made her way back to the surface. To ensure her safety, the guard entrusted with watching the Demon King followed closely behind her, leaving Ryu alone with his prisoner. Not like he minded.

“It’s a shame she had to leave. She is quite cute, I wouldn’t mind being interrogated by her and having her call me vile again.” The Demon King said when the sound of her heels had faded into memory.

“You leave her alone.” Ryu stepped forward and knelt down to his prisoner’s eye level. “Your fight is with me.”

“Right right.” The demon rolled his eyes and looked over to Ryu. “So let me guess, you want answers as to why I had your king killed?”

“That would be a start, yes.” Ryu stood up once more and put some distance between himself and the cell bars. The demon laughed.

“Oh it’s so cute how you think I’m going to give you answers just because you’re holding me prisoner. Although I must say that little angel of yours sure does know his stuff. Not everyone knows that a demon’s weakness is rose briar.”

Ryu quirked an eyebrow. “Get on with your point.” His patience was growing thinner the longer they kept this going.

“What I want is to make a proposition.” Ryu didn’t like where this was going. “I’ll give you two options, you’ll pick between the one you like best. I could care less whether you make this choice on your own or with Tsumugi and your little angel.”

“And what would they be?” As much as Ryu didn’t like this, he needed answers about why the King was killed. And if he has to make a deal with a Demon King to get those answers then so be it.

“Either you let me marry Tsumugi,” not happening “or you have sex with me.” Definitely not happening! There is no way Ryu is going to let his Queen become the pawn of a demon nor is he going to have sex with one.

“Are those your only propositions?” Ryu asked. He hoped the Demon King would laugh and say that at least one of them was a joke.

“Yes.” Ryu’s heart dropped to his stomach “You don’t have to decide now of course. I have all the time in the world, but I would suggest you make up your mind soon.” The demon leaned closer to the cell bars. “Who knows when my army is coming to rescue me.”

Ryu left the dungeon without a word.

*-*-*

“So let me get this straight,” Archangel Tenn said after Ryu had recapped his conversation with the Demon King “in order to find out why King Otoharu had been killed, either Queen Tsumugi has to marry the Demon King, or you have to have sex with him?”

“Those are the only two options he gave me.” Ryu confirmed “The thought of either of those options going through makes me sick to my stomach.”

“What do you say we do, Queen Tsumugi?” Archangel Tenn looked over at the young queen. Queen Tsumugi looked up from her lap.

“I’ll marry him. I don’t want Ryunosuke to be tainted by that vile creature in such a way.”

“Absolutely not!” Ryu got out of his chair and slammed his hands on the table, startling his two companions “If you marry him, the Demon and Human Realms will be united, who knows what havoc could spread to mankind if that happens! I would rather sell my body to that creature than let your innocence or your father’s bloodline be tainted by him.”

“Ryunosuke…” Queen Tsumugi started, but she couldn’t find the words to finish.

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do, Ryu?” Archangel Tenn asked. “It may be the easiest route at the moment, but you must think about the long run. He could still want to take control of the Human Realm regardless if you agree to his terms and have sex or not.”

“I’m sure. I swore to protect the King and his Daughter when I became a knight, and I’m willing to do anything to keep our new Queen safe and sound.”

Queen Tsumugi and Archangel Tenn looked over at each other. “Then I guess it has been decided.”

Ryu couldn’t help the dreading feeling over his heart as the two left the room to start on the preparations.

*-*-*

An hour and a half later Ryu was pacing around the room provided for him, awaiting his night’s lover. They had made sure Ryu had everything he needed sitting by the bedside. A few tubs of oil as lubricant, a pruner and some spare briar to tie the Demon King up with should he try anything. Archangel Tenn said he would be right outside the window to step in should he step out of line. Ryu highly doubted that listening to two people have sex was what he had wanted to do today but having sex with a demon king wasn’t exactly on Ryu’s agenda either.

Ryu stopped mid pace when someone knocked on the door. “Come in.”

A few guards walked in, two of which held the Demon King by the arms. The silver haired demon was looking around the room in awe.

“Nice room.”

“It’s not mine.” Ryu turned to the guards holding onto the Demon King “You can let him go, I can take it from here.”

They did as they were told and soon the two were left alone. The silence was suffocating for Ryu as he watched his lover walk around the room, taking in the details he didn’t need to pay attention to. How much longer was he going to stall on this? He was the one who wanted to have sex with Ryu in the first place so why was he taking his sweet time!

“Are you gonna fuck me or are you gonna keep staring at me like that?” The Demon King asked, walking closer to Ryu. “If I remember correctly part of the deal was to cut the vines right?”

“Right…” Ryu briefly thought back to the arrangements they made when he had returned to the dungeon to inform his prisoner of his decision. Ryu would have to cut the briar that wrapped around the Demon King, but in exchange a wrap of briar would have to be placed around his wrists. Archangel Tenn had enchanted a special type of Rose Briar that wouldn’t hurt Ryu in anyway during their endeavors.

Ryu grabbed the pruner provided for him and slowly cut the intricate branches binding the demon.

“What’s your name?” Ryu asked as he worked his way up the demon’s back, trying not to clip his wings. They were quite large, larger than the average demon but that must be one of the perks of being royalty.

“What’s with the sudden interest? Falling for me already?”

“I do like to know the names of the people I sleep with.” Another branch was cut.

“So you do this kinda thing often? Naughty boy.”

“Answer my question.”

The Demon King stayed silent for a while, and Ryu wondered if he overstepped a boundary. “Gaku. My name is Gaku.”

“Well then,” Ryu snipped the last branch off “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gaku.”

Ryu stepped back to allow Gaku time to stretch out his probably stiff wings and back. Gaku stretched out his wings and Ryu really did get a feel for how big they were. They spanned most of the room when they unfolded completely. If they weren’t on the person responsible for the king’s death, Ryu would have called them beautiful.

Gaku turned to face Ryu and held out his arms, awaiting the new set of briar like a good boy. Ryu grabbed the first branch and wrapped it around Gaku’s right wrist. When the branch ends met, a small rose bloomed to seal them together. Ryu repeated the process on the left wrist.

When all was said and done, Gaku sighed and rubbed right under the binding. “And here I thought I was free.” He sat down on the bed and sighed. “So how are we going to do this? Clothed or no?”

“How can you be so calm about this?” Ryu felt his face growing hot in embarrassment. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had never been with anyone sexually or romantically for that matter. So doing something like this for his first time wasn’t easy for him. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“Demon’s are pretty sexually active, unlike you humans and those pesky angels.” Gaku laid down on the bed and stretched. “Sex is as natural to me as eating is to you.”

“T-then take off your clothes.” Ryu stammered. Gaku smirked, catching onto his moment of weakness like it was his pray.

“Trying to sound intimidating huh? Well, you’re lucky you’re cute or else I would have put up a fight.” Ryu felt his face grow even hotter as Gaku slid off what was his tie and let it drop to the floor. He then shredded off his jacket and placed it on the growing pile.

Gaku walked up to Ryu and took his hands. He placed them on the fourth button of his shirt. “Now you do the rest.” He whispered in his ear. Ryu gulped and slowly started to undo the buttons of Gaku’s shirt. In the meantime, Gaku began making quick work of Ryu’s clothes. He undid his blue tie and threw it behind him before he started almost tearing off the buttons on Ryu’s shirt. By the time Ryu had finished taking off Gaku’s shirt, the demon was already making fast work on his belt. He seemed to be struggling with the device, and his irritation was showing on his face.

“Do you need help?” Ryu asked. ‘It’s kinda tricky at first-”

“I know how to use a goddamn belt!” Gaku shouted. When he finally got the belt off he maneuvered Ryu to the bed and shoved him on it. Once Ryu was safely on the bed, Gaku tore down his pants and added them to the pile of his clothes.

“Perhaps I should have teased you a bit, you’re not even starting to get hard. I guess I have my work cut out for me, don’t I?” Gaku joked as he pawed at Ryu’s cock through his underwear. As much as he hated to admit it, it did feel good. The more he touched him, the better it felt, and the better it felt the harder he got. Gaku hummed as he continued to stroke Ryu through his underwear. He seemed to marvel at how easy this was. It was as if no one else had ever touched him like this.

Once Gaku had worked him up to full hardness he took off Ryu’s underwear and smiled at his erection.

“I have to admit, I had pretty average standards about you, but I’m glad to see I underestimated you, Ryunosuke.” Ryu sat up and hissed as Gaku wrapped his hand around his erection and started to slowly work his way up and down the shaft. Ryu hissed through his teeth. This felt way different then when he masturbated.

Gaku smirked and lightly licked the tip of Ryu’s cock. A jolt of pleasure ran through him. Gaku seemed to like the squeak he made and turned a series of kitten licks at the tip to licking his entire cock from the base up. Ryu hunched over and grabbed a fist full of Gaku’s hair to help ground himself. This definitely felt better than he expected.

“You seem to be enjoying this.” Gaku said, smirking at Ryu’s reaction. “But I think I know something you’ll like even more.”

Before Ryu could ask what Gaku meant, the demon took his cock into his mouth, starting shallow at the tip. Ryu cried out as Gaku swirled his tongue over the head of his cock. Pleased with the reaction he got, Gaku moved further down, using his hand to stroke the area’s he hadn’t reached yet. He licked the shaft a few times before pulling up back to the tip, taking a breath and continuing down further than before. The more Gaku took in his mouth, the hotter it felt. His mouth was so warm, warmer than he had expected a demon’s mouth to be. Ryu wondered if this is what all blowjobs felt like, or if it was specifically reserved for the supernatural. Ryu had gotten so caught up in the high of the actual blowjob that he hadn’t taken the time to notice that he was close to release until Gaku pulled away, cum dribbling out of the corners of his mouth and his cock softening. Gaku looked Ryu straight in the eyes as he swallowed what was in his mouth. That was kinda gross, yet hot at the same time.

“Human cum tastes the best.” Gaku moaned as he licked his lips, savoring the taste of Ryu’s cum on his lips.

“Does this mean you’ve had sex with other species?” Ryu asked, genuinely curious.

“Maybe.” Gaku winked. The demon got off his knees and crawled onto Ryu, forcing him onto his back. “You should see the look you get on your face when you cum. It’s so cute. Your eyes roll back and you drool a little.” Gaku wiped away some of the aforementioned drool off of Ryu’s face. “Maybe we should bring in a mirror, yeah?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Ryu didn’t have the desire to watch himself cum. As much as he was enjoying this so far, he did want to get it over and done with. “Besides, what fun would it be to just blow me all night?”

Gaku stayed silent for a moment, as if contemplating his choices before nodding. “That’s true.” He moved his lips closer to Ryu’s ear. “Perhaps maybe we should move onto the main event then?” Ryu could feel Gaku’s breath tickle his skin. Gaku ran his hands up and down the length of his biceps a few times before latching onto them and flipping the both of them over.

Ryu looked down at Gaku, his hair fanned out on the bed sheet and wings halfway spread out. He took the time to really look at Gaku. His skin was deadly pale, and it was a very stark comparison between his tanned skin. He didn’t have much muscle, but probably had magic in spades to make up for any lack of real physical strength. There was a small freckle above his right nipple and a few more dotted his shoulders and extended down to his upper arm. Had they met under different circumstances, Ryu probably would have fallen in love with him.

“Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to put your fingers in my ass?” Gaku asked, apparently tired of waiting.

“Right!” Ryu guided Gaku to the ends of the bed where the pillows were. Gaku quirked an eyebrow as Ryu moved to remove Gaku’s belt. With shaky hands Ryu undid the belt and pulled down both Gaku’s pants and underwear with it. Gaku sighed with relief when his erection was free. The tip had turned a feverish shade of red, and there was a sizable amount of precum leaking out of the tip. Guess blowing Ryu was enough to get him this excited.

“Nervous?” Gaku asked, a smirk in his voice.

“Shut up.” Ryu hiked up one of Gaku’s legs and grabbed one of the bottles of oil. Ryu unscrewed the cap. He experimentally dipped the tip of his finger into the bottle. The oil was cold, but his finger glided in without a hitch. He coated his fingers into the oil and rubbed until the liquid turned warm.

“You know what to do right?” Gaku asked.

“I have a good idea.” Ryu placed his index finger on Gaku’s hole. He slowly and lightly massaged the sensitive skin, testing the waters of Gaku’s patience. When Gaku gasped and hissed Ryu took it as a good sign and continued. He slowly inserted the first finger down to the knuckle. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but it was warm and soft inside. Ryu slowly twisted his finger around to get used to the sensation. Gaku breathed out an airy sigh. Ryu took that as a sign of Gaku losing his patience even further and inserted a second finger.

With the second finger in to the knuckle he slowly started to work Gaku open. It wasn’t as difficult as he originally thought. Ryu created a pattern of scissoring and twirling inside of Gaku to stretch him out. Gaku let out an airy moan as Ryu poked and prodded around his insides, trying to find a sweet spot. He guessed he found it when Gaku’s back arched and he hissed through his teeth. Ryu poked the spot once more and Gaku moaned. As much as he hated to admit it, Ryu could feel himself growing harder at the noises he was letting out. Maybe it was a sense of pride that he was the one who was reducing the Demon King to a wither some mess, or maybe it was because despite himself trying to convince himself otherwise, he did find Gaku attractive.

“How are you doing? Are you feeling alright?” Ryu asked.

“I would feel a lot better if you stopped teasing me, human.” Gaku growled.

“So impatient, aren’t we?” Gaku huffed at Ryu’s teasing. “Since you’ve been so good so far, I think I’ll have to give you what you want, right?”

Ryu could feel the muscle surrounding his fingers tighten as he pulled them out, like they were trying to suck him back in and keep him there. He wasn’t sure if two fingers would have been enough prep work for the demon, but he didn’t want to stall the night any longer.

Ryu grabbed the tub of oil he had used earlier and placed a generous amount on his hand. Using the oiled hand he rubbed his cock back up to full hardness. Once he was fully ready and lubricated Ryu pressed the tip of his cock against Gaku’s hole. Ryu took a deep breath before he slowly pushed inside. There wasn’t much resistance coming from Gaku, but Ryu needed a moment to compose himself.

“Nervous?” Gaku smirked. He really was testing his patience.

“Shut up.” Ryu took a deep breath before continuing on. He slowly pushed himself in until his hips met Gaku’s. Ryu sighed with relief and Gaku exhaled through his nose at the sensation of being filled to the brim. Gaku truly was warm and soft inside, and even without moving his walls were clamping down on Ryu like they never wanted to let him go.

“Let me know when you’re ready.”

“How considerate of you.” Gaku laid back and sighed, staying silent for a few moments. “You can start.”

Ryu placed his hands on Gaku’s hips and began with shallow thrusts, just enough to get himself used to the sensation. Gaku moaned and wrapped his legs around Ryu’s hips, encouraging him to continue. Ryu slowly started getting rougher, snapping his hips roughly into Gaku’s hard enough to hear the sound of the impact. Gaku’s moans grew in size, his wings batting against the sheets of the bed in rhythm to Ryu’s thrusts.

“Harder-” Gaku moaned, his hands finding their way to Ryu’s back. He pulled Ryu down to him, their chests right up against each other. Ryu didn’t waste a breath responding to him and gave Gaku what he wanted. He loved the way Gaku screamed when Ryu’s hips snapped forward. He wasn’t sure if he could keep up that pace, but he did try his hardest to try to find Gaku’s sweet spot once more.

Ryu removed one of his hands from Gaku’s hip and grabbed his cock, stroking the length to the same pace as his thrusting. Gaku looked up at him with lust lidded eyes, his mouth hanging open and drool working it’s way down the corners of his mouth.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna-” Gaku didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before he came, cum painting his stomach white. Ryu felt himself close to his own release, and his thrusting became sporadic. His gut coiled and after a few more thrusts and an airy moan, he came. Ryu took a moment to compose himself before pulling out of Gaku and falling beside him on the bed.

Gaku sat up and looked down at Ryu, his signature smirk painted across his face. “Ready to go again?”

“What do you mean?” Ryu sat up and crossed his legs. “We fulfilled the arrangement.”

“You think I’m going to give you the answers you want after only one around?” Gaku placed his fingers under Ryu’s chin “We have the entire night to ourselves, my little human. Unless you would back out of the deal.”

Ryu sighed as he laid back down onto the bed. “Go wild. My body is yours for the night.”

The grin Gaku gave sent shivers down Ryu’s spine, and he knew this would be a very, very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there too much plot I feel like there's too much plot. Sir there is too much plot in my porn
> 
> I ran out of steam about the time things started getting juicy and I once again apologize
> 
> It's hard to imagine a world where Ryu hates Gaku which was surprisingly more difficult for me to write than the actual fucking
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know what briar is, it's the common name for a number of unrelated thorny plants that form thickets, like roses. Although I have never seen rose thorns referred to as rose briar, it fit more with the aesthetic of the card. In fact every time I google Rose Briar to see if it's an actual thing I always get some wedding venue in Oklahoma
> 
> This is supposed to be a one shot, but I kinda wanna write a series of corresponding drabbles where Gaku keeps coming into the Human Realm and trying to convince Ryu to fuck him again
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors, or if anything doesn't flow easy please let me know!
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about Sweety Captivation OR follow my [writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/kirapenn/) to gain access to WIPS and other cool stuff! Hooray!!


End file.
